Becoming untouchable
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: How did Mina and Jaiden become untouchables you may ask? What happened? How will they deal with being different to the world? Caffeineshipping (OCxOC) oneshot. A request from cats12812 as a spin off for her story. I do NOT own the IDEA or MOST of the characters. Only my OCs. Read, Enjoy and Review please


**Jaiden *6 years old***

The boy chuckled as he tied the knot on the string.

This would be great.

The best prank to play.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

His sister would be so scared when she opened the door.

He stuck the first one to the door, making sure it was just the right length.

When she opened the door, the party poppers would go off and she'd be scared out of her skin.

He tied the rest on quickly.

"Jaiden?"

Oh no!

Not now.

He wasn't done.

Just a few more.

"Jaiden where are you?"

No! That was his mum. His sister was supposed to set it off.

He fiddled with the last one, having trouble tying the knot all of a sudden.

"Jaiden you answer me this minute. You better not be in your sister's room."

Just a few more seconds.

Ah! He got it.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

Then it happened too quick.

The door opened.

He only had enough time to bring his arm up over his face before the bang of the poppers were set off.

Searing pain shot from his elbow to his wrist, but he ignored it.

He had to move out the way or his mum would catch him playing the prank.

He only made it to opening the cupboard door before his mum entered. He bowed his head, knowing he was caught.

"Goodness," his mum exclaimed, "looks like Jaiden's been up to no good. Where is that boy?"

"I'm right here," Jaiden said, confused. Couldn't she see him? She was staring straight at him.

He looked at his hands and his eyes widened to see his hands pale and quivering, as if they were part of a mirage.

"What's happening?" he whispered to himself.

He looked at his elbow, shocked to see the skin red and bleeding.

His mum walked out, shutting the door.

He needed help.

His form stopped shaking and his colour went back to normal.

He ran out and down to the kitchen.

"Mum!" he yelled, not seeming to notice the way he was dripping blood all over the place.

"There you are," she said, "Oh my goodness what happened?" She grabbed his hand, inspecting the wound.

"I scraped my arm," he lied, not wanting to tell the truth.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

**Mina *6 years old***

Coughing, she woke up.

Insistent beeping entered her ears, but somehow her brain wasn't making a connection yet about the meaning.

Still sleepy, she got up and out of bed, rubbing her eyes.

It looked like someone had turned on the light in the next room.

Were her parents up?

Maybe her mum could make her a cup of warm milk and honey to help her get back to sleep.

She made her way to the door, surprised she wasn't cold yet.

She grabbed the door handle.

And immediately withdrew her hand again, screaming at the searing pain she felt.

She was awake now.

And her eyes widened, the smoke alarm finally getting its meaning across.

There was a fire.

"Mum!" she yelled, "Dad!"

She was scared. How was she going to get out?

Her eyes widened as the licks of flames teased under her door.

She couldn't get out.

"Mum!" she yelled again, crying, "Mum I'm scared!"

The fire spread, under the door, quicker than she'd thought it would.

She shook as the backed away from the flames that were getting higher and higher.

"Mum!" she screamed, "Help me!" She jumped and turned around, feeling the metal frame of her bed behind her.

She screamed as searing, burning pain spread up her back, she briefly caught sight of the fire behind her, on her T-shirt, burning her skin.

She screamed again, throwing her arms out as she squeazed her eyes shut.

Suddenly it stopped.

She peeled her eyes open and screamed again.

Her hands were glowing with a mint green colour and the fire had a green glow to it.

What was this?

Whatever it was, it was working.

Until she couldn't hold it back anymore.

She collapsed to the ground, feeling exhausted as the fire burned above her, searing her already injured skin.

"Sorry," she said, coughing, too weak to move.

She briefly felt something wrap around her as she closed her eyes.

And she heard someone calling her name before it all went black.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Beep.

Stop it.

Beep. Beep.

Would that shut up?

Beep.

She was trying to sleep here.

"Mina?"

Who?

"You ended up here too?"

She cracked her eyes open.

Who was calling her?

"I'm over here."

She looked to the side and focused.

It was Jaiden. Her best friend.

Only his arm was bandaged up.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice croaky.

Jaiden's eyes widened.

"You look terrible," he exclaimed, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

She tried to sit up, but yelped and lay back on her stomach. It was too painful.

Memories filled her head.

"Fire," she whimpered. She shook, unable to control it.

She cried, letting tears fall as she remembered how scary it had been.

With shaky hands, she brought them slowly to her face.

Had she imagined the green glow?

A warm fuzzy feeling tingled inside her chest and suddenly, it didn't hurt anymore.

She looked at Jaiden.

He had a curious expression, staring at his arm and his hands.

The doctor came in.

"Let's see how you two are," he said.

He peeled away Jaiden's bandage first.

She blinked as she caught sight of a scar on his arm. It looked sort of like smoke from above a fire. But it was strange how perfectly shaped it was.

The doctor's mouth set in a straight line.

He moved to her and peeled back the bandages.

His face tensed and a deep frown replaced his features.

"You're both healed," he said, astonishment and caution in his voice.

He hurried out.

"Mina," Jaiden said, "your back. You have swirls all over it."

"I do?" she asked.

He nodded and silence filled the room.

A silence that was filled with understanding that they were no longer the same.

Mina strained her ears and briefly heard one word the doctor was saying to both their parents.

"…Untouchables…"

* * *

**A few months later….**

Mina and Jaiden both were facing each other, in grave silence. Mina's powers had just gone out of control. Lucky no-one was around to see, but it wouldn't be long.

A few tears poured down Mina's face. She didn't want to be different from everyone else.

Jaiden's form shivered.

Mina's head snapped up, looking at him as his hands started becoming pale and translucent.

"Control it," she said.

"I can't," he said, "Why can't I just let it?"

"You have to control it," she said, "No-one is allowed to know."

"Why not?" Jaiden asked.

"We're untouchables!" she snapped, "We're different. We have to control it or people will find out."

"What's wrong with being different?" He asked, the translucency traveling up his arms slowly.

"People don't like anything different to what they are," she whispered.

Jaiden stayed quiet.

His whole figure quivered and then became the same translucency as his hands had become.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked eventually, "and you. We can't control it."

"Then we learn," Mina said, "and I'm going out to practise."

* * *

**9 years later**

Mina clung to Jaiden's arm tightly as they looked at their new school, towering intimidatingly in front of them.

"Will we be ok?" Mina asked, her voice quiet and nervous.

They'd had to move because people had been too close to finding out their secret.

"Sure we will," Jaiden said, "We just gotta go in and find out."

The licks of light green lit up the tips of her fingers.

"Mina," Jaiden said sternly, "control."

The green quickly disappeared.

"Thanks," she said, "I'm just kinda scared."

Over the years, they'd learnt to look out for each other. Especially when one was scared the powers would threaten to show.

"You have me," he said.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Well," she said, "let's go in."

Both pulled their jumper sleeves a little lower, making sure the marks on their skin were definitely hidden before they made their way down the halls until someone finally showed them the right class room.

As they waited, there were two other students, watching them curiously.

"You can go in," A lady said, walking past, "Don't be shy."

Mina and Jaiden, followed by the two others walked in.

"Now class," the teacher said, "this is rare but we have four new students joining us today."

He pointed to each one in the line.

"Jaiden, Mina, Jasmine and John."

Mina shied back, trying to hide behind Jaiden at the stares of the class.

"Seeing as Passion is the only one who doesn't have anything lower than a D-, the untouchable rules won't apply as she is showing them around the school. Passion please come up here and show them around the school."

Passion got up, muttering a 'thank you' and a 'follow me'.

Mina and Jaiden went out, following Passion, Jasmine and John.

Passion started to lead them around, pointing out the most obvious things they'd need to know.

"Before we get too far from me showing you around the school, you'll need to know this," Passion said, speaking a full sentence for the first time, "I am an untouchable. This is the only free pass you get for being nice and talking to an untouchable. I know you don't know what an untouchable is, so let me explain."

Mina and Jaiden looked at each other briefly and didn't say anything. They knew what untouchables were.

"Untouchable," Passion started to say, "is the lowest part of popularity you can ever have. How you become one in my group depends on what happened to you. For four of the five people in my group we all have the same reason. We were given a scar a little over 10 years ago."

Mina and Jaiden pulled their sleeves down again.

"The scar you have will be different from normal scars," Passion continued, "I can't explain why because that is kept a secret from people who aren't untouchables. We have a newest member who in secret has been an untouchable for 10 years. He is also in a relationship with the leader of my group. The other kids who aren't untouchables will explain the rest."

Mina put on an innocently confused face.

"Why is the school like that?" she asked.

Passion stopped, her face falling into a saddened expression.

"Because people with scars aren't appreciated," she said.

"Because they're ugly," Mina muttered quietly so only Jaiden could hear.

"We untouchables understand that," Passion said.

"Only too well," Jaiden whispered to Mina.

"And we learn to live with it," Passion continued.

"Oh you bet," Mina said quietly to Jaiden.

"As leader of the untouchables I help out others to learn to live with it. And if you are an untouchable, I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"Already doing that," Jaiden whispered to Mina, tugging his sleeves again.

"Trust me," Passion said, "You don't want to live the life I live."

Mina and Jaiden glanced at each other again, a silent understanding passing between them.

The rest of the tour was done quietly, and with some last parting words of advice, Passion left them.

John and Jasmine followed, going into the class.

Mina took a deep breath.

"Hey," Jaiden said, "It'll be ok."

He grabbed her hand.

Both flushed and turned away to hide it.

"No-one will find out as long as we control it," he assured.

Mina grinned at him.

"Everything will be fine," she repeated.

Little did they know the ordeals that awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: Whew, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. But I FINALLY did it.**

**So have you guys heard of 'Untouchable'? It is a story written by a friend of mine, 'cats12812'. She is in the middle of writing it and it's quiet an interesting idea so check it out.**

**Anyway, you may be asking why I have written this when Untouchable is her idea.**

**Well, I had a request to write a little fic about the background of Mina and Jaiden becoming Untouchables. From cats12812 herself. So I had permission and all, I'm not stealing the idea, it still belongs to her.**

**Because Untouchable has caffeineshipping in it for all you caffeineshipping fans that I have somehow picked up.**

**If you don't like caffeineshipping, don't worry, Untouchable doesn't ONLY have caffeineshipping. It also has contestshipping, pokeshipping, ikarishipping and two other OC shippings. So check it out of you have time. I'm sure she'd appreciate it.**

**Think of this fic as a bit of a spin off, not the main thing ;P**

**And so yeah...If you'd like to know what happens to Mina and Jaiden next, you'll have to go check out her story.**

**Anyway...That was a really long author note and I feel like I included WAY too much in that.**

**Drop a review and tell me what you thought if you liked this.**

**And don't forget to thank cat for letting me borrow her idea.**


End file.
